


Wandering Path

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Husband and wife contemplate the road that brought them to this point.





	Wandering Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



At times, Saavik could feel the contemplation in her husband, as Spock rested near her. It was not hard to watch the pattern of it, in her own mind, for she had experienced it with him.

He had saved her as a child, mentored her, sponsored her, and led her down the path of Starfleet.

Then she had saved him from his first blood fever after being reborn, a one time incident that nonetheless led them to this point, sharing their lives.

"I have no regrets," she finally said, causing him to look at her.

"Nor do I, my wife."


End file.
